


Will You Save Me?

by RavensCAT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But Cas wants it after, Dean in Panties, Dean sort of forces himself on Cas, Demon!Dean, Handcuffs, I just spoiled the whole thing but whatever, M/M, Non-con in the beginning then Cas wants it, Sort of set in Season 10, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, deamon, gets kinda sad in the middle end, ooh also, sigil marked handcuffs, tied up Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:13:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensCAT/pseuds/RavensCAT
Summary: When Demon Dean prays for Castiel he has no other option but to come see what Dean wants. What he doesn't expect is getting caught and unable to escape Dean's clutches. When he gets the chance does he really want to?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaes_bae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaes_bae/gifts).



> Okay so this is an idea that sort of got stuck in my mind and wouldn't leave till I penned it down, so here it is. I'm gifting this to Shaes_bae since she is the one who encouraged me to finish this. So if you like it, you can thank her for it. Also, it's not edited since its late here and I'm sleepy as F and don't want to re-read this (I'll probably miss all the mistakes anyways). Anyways enjoy!

“Dean? What do you want? Why are you praying for me?” Castiel asked as he flaps into the room.

“Aww baby, does there have to be a reason for me to pray to you? I just missed my angel.” Dean said, eyes black and a smirk on his face as he walks closer to where Cas is standing.

“The Dean I knew never did anything without reason.” Cas said.

“Yea well this Dean does, Angel.” He said as he steps even further in Castiel's personal space.  
Cas takes a step back and they continue this until he is backed into the wall. Dean places his hands on either side of Castiel's head.

“C'mon Angel, I just wanna have fun.” Dean whispered moving his lips closer to Cas'.

“Dean don't.”

“Why Castiel? You don't want this?” Dean asked smirking.

“No.” Cas answered.

“Hmm.” Dean took a step back before coming even closer and pressing his entire length against Castiel's.

“Dean, what are you doing?” Castiel asked pressing his hands flat against the wall trying to avoid contact with Dean, which clearly didn't work.

“What's it look like, Angel?” Dean whispered into Cas' ear. He dragged his right hand down Cas' chest and squeezed his dick through his pants. “I'm taking what's mine.”

Cas hissed and pushed Dean back with his strength.

“I am not yours.” Cas snarled.

Dean's smirk turned into an angry frown. He came back and pushed Cas against the wall with all the force he could muster, which now that he was a demon, was a lot.

Cas groaned as he hit the wall with the force that was used on him. When he slumped forward, Dean could see the hole behind his head. He smirked and moved forward before Cas could react and placed a handcuff on his right wrist.

Cas frowned, “You know these aren't gonna hold me for long, right?”

“Look closely, baby.” Dean purred.

Cas looked down and then noticed that they were the handcuffs with the sigils and markings on  
them. He angrily looked up at Dean's face, who was smirking.

"Dean! Release me immediately." Castiel's loud voice boomed out.

"Nuh uh. I don't think so, Angel. I want you and I'm not letting you go till I get you." Dean said be-fore locking his lips with Castiel. His left hand was holding the other end of the handcuffs and his right was in Cas' hair, gripping tightly.

Cas struggled to get loose but now that he was in the handcuffs he was powerless to do anything except turn his face away. Dean growled and used the hand in his hair to face him again.

"Fighting me is only gonna make it worse." Dean said.

He turned Cas around and pushed him back into a wooden chair he had in the room. Cas  
stumbled down onto it and then immediately tried to get up, but Dean was quicker and pushed Castiel down before grabbing the other cuff and sliding it through the back of the chair and slip-ping it onto Cas' other wrist.

Cas growled lowly in his throat as he struggled to get free.

"Stop fighting Angel, you know you want this." Dean said, climbing into his lap and straddling him.

"I do not want this, nor do I want you." Castiel spat out.

A look of hurt flashed across Dean's face but was gone the next instance. Yet, Cas had seen it and knew what he had to do.

"You forcing yourself upon me is not going to make me want you anymore. I will not agree to this." Cas growled.

Dean smirked, hiding his hurt and anger, "Well it's a good thing I don't need your approval then, isn't it?" He placed a hand on Castiel's throat and squeezed forcing him to look up at him.

"Dean please, you don't really want to do this." Cas said.

"Hmm? Nope, I really do."

He slid off Castiel's lap and onto the floor on his knees. He started to reach for Castiel's belt and that's when Cas started struggling.

"Dean! Dean, don’t do this! Please." Cas pleaded.

"But why not, baby?" Dean asked looking up at him through his lashes, eyes still black.

"I don't want this and you don't want this either." Cas said, trying to reason with Dean.

"But I do want this Cas." Dean said before bypassing Castiel's belt and going straight for his zip-per. He opened it and reached inside.

"Going commando huh?" Dean said smirking and pulling out Castiel's very long and thick dick.

"Fuck Cas. Impressive and not even hard yet." Dean said whistling, "Should've done this sooner."

"Dean!" Cas hissed out as Dean grabbed his dick and squeezed.

“Shh baby, you're going to enjoy this. I promise.” Dean whispered before he brought his mouth closer to Cas' dick and licked the tip before swirling his tongue around the head.

Cas clenched his hands into fists and struggled against the handcuffs, chafing his wrists in the process. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted this, but this was not the right time and nor was it the Dean he wanted to do this with. He tried not to react but his dick was not cooperating with him and was reacting to Dean's surprisingly gentle touch.

Dean slowly worked Cas to full hardness with his hands before taking him into his mouth, going down until Cas was hitting the back of his throat. He wrapped his hand around what he couldn't take into his mouth. Cas threw his head back and clenched his teeth together, trying not to make a sound. Dean looked up through his lashes and smirked. Cas trying to hold it together? Can't have that, now can we? He doubled his efforts in trying to get Cas to spill his noises. He swirled his tongue around the tip and then ran his tongue down the shaft to the base. He paused just above the balls and licked harder. He pressed his lips to it knowing it was a sensitive area and just as expected, Cas let out a low moan and his tip had started leaking precome.

“Dean! Stop! Please.” Cas moaned out, closing his eyes.

“Hmm? Your words are saying one thing but... your body is saying another.” Dean said giving Castiel's cock a tug.

Castiel struggled with the cuffs again and tried to break them even though he knew it wasn't pos-sible.

Dean leaned further down and sucked Cas' ball sac into his mouth. Cas groaned and shifted in the chair not knowing if he was trying to get away or closer to Dean's mouth. Dean released them with a 'pop' and slowly stood up. His eyes were flashing between black and his beautiful green eyes. Cas looked up and watched as Dean slowly lifted his shirt over his head and threw it to the side. He took another step back and reached for his belt. He opened it and yanked it quickly out of the loops, causing it to make a harsh noise in the air which made Cas flinch.

He opened the button on his pants and slowly pulled the zipper down, trying to give his Angel a show. Castiel's dick twitched against his stomach and Dean's tongue darted out to wet his lips as he saw it twitch. He smirked and turned around, putting his hands on the waistband tugging them down. He bent over to pull them all the way down when he heard Cas moan behind him. He kicked the pants off and turned around to face Castiel, still smirking.

“You like what you see, Angel?” Dean asked as he sauntered closer to Cas again.

It looked like Cas had given up, pretending not to like this because he answered with, “Yes Dean, but I didn't think you would ever wear ladies' underwear.” Cas said.

“Yeah, well it is comfortable and I can see it's doing things for you, huh?” Dean asked, smirking and sliding into Castiel's lap again.

“Maybe it is. Just wished it was not under these circumstances that I was seeing them.”

“Sorry buddy, maybe this is the only chance you will ever get.” Dean whispered against Castiel's lips, sounding a little upset.

“Maybe you are right Dean. I hate myself for liking this, for reacting the way my body is, for not being able to control myself. For not being able to help you.” Cas whispered back, closing his eyes.

Dean pressed his lips softly against Castiel's and this time Cas responded. He pressed his lips harder against Dean's and felt him thread his hands through his hair. Dean moaned into Cas' mouth when he felt Castiel's tongue swipe across his lips. He opened up and let Cas take over his mouth.

He pulled back and brought his mouth close to Cas' ear, “That's it baby, just let go.” Dean whis-pered, taking the lobe between his teeth and rolling his tongue over it.

Cas growled and bucked his hips up causing his dick to slide between Dean's ass cheeks over the pink satin panties.

Dean moaned and threw his head back as he clutched tighter at Cas' hair.

“Fuck Cas even tied up you're so fucking good.” Dean moaned as he rutted against his dick.

“Dean please.” Cas groaned against Dean’s mouth, tilting his head up to press his lips against Dean’s.

“Please what, Cas?” Dean murmured out, cupping his face in his hands.

“Let me touch you, please.” Cas said, finally breaking.

“I’m sorry baby, I can’t do that.” Dean whispered, “Can’t release you, or you’ll leave me again.”

“I won’t Dean, I won’t leave you. I promise.” Cas nearly begged.

“Shh, shh. Cas, please. Just let me have you. I need you inside me. Please.” Dean said, “I can’t do this anymore.”

Cas nodded against Dean’s chest and kissed over his heart.

Dean stood up and pulled the panties down exposing all of himself to Castiel. He spat in his hand and stroked Cas’ cock, getting it wet. He straddled Cas again and sank down on his length.

“Fuck, Cas!” He moaned out throwing his head back.

Cas let out a growl and threw his own head back.

“Dean…”

Dean started moving himself up and down on Cas, faster once he got the right angle.

“Dean please.” Cas let out a groan as Dean sped up. He tried to yank his hands out of the hand-cuffs behind his back.

“Cas, I want you to touch me.” Dean moaned out.

“Then let me, Dean. Please.” Cas panted out.  
Dean hesitated, he slowed his movements and peered into Castiel’s eyes. Cas looked back into once again green eyes. Dean cupped Castiel’s face and brought their foreheads together still holding his gaze. 

“Will you save me?” Dean murmured out, “Or will you give up on me?” He continued, as tears welled up in his eyes.

Cas tilted his chin up, meeting Dean’s lips with his own. He kissed his softly and pulled away, “I will never give up on you Dean, I will always save you.” He pressed his lips against Dean’s once more.

A tear slipped down Dean’s face as he reached over and undid one side of the handcuffs. Cas pulled his hand out of the loops of the chair and grabbed Dean’s hips. He pulled him tighter against himself and Dean let out a soft moan at the change of angle. He placed his hands on Castiel’s shoulders and ground down onto his dick. Castiel tightened his grip on Dean’s hips as he moved. Dean lifted his hands and placed them over Castiel’s, dragging them down to his ass.

Castiel grabbed a handful and softly kneaded them together as Dean moved up and down on him, causing Dean to whimper and moan softly.

“Cas, fuck baby.” Dean whimpered out.

Suddenly Cas stood up with Dean still on his cock. Dean gasped and hooked his arms around his neck, and his legs around his waist. 

Cas dropped to his knees and then gently laid Dean down, placing on hand under his head so he didn’t smack it on the hard floor.

Dean shivered as his bare back was placed on the cold concrete floor. He hissed and Cas hushed him with a kiss. 

He continued to move in Dean changing angles till Dean gasped out his name.

“Fuck Cas, there baby, there. Don’t stop. Ungh. So close.” Dean choked out, throwing his head back and wrapping his legs around Castiel’s waist, bringing him closer. 

Castiel picked up his pace and grazed over Dean’s prostate ruthlessly, on each thrust. Dean moaned whorishly loud, clenching tightly around Castiel’s cock as he came untouched all over his stomach along with Castiel’s. 

Cas groaned as Dean clenched around him and picked up his pace, his thrusts getting erratic. Dean brought his hands up and cupped Cas’ face bringing it closer to his own. He captured Cas’ lips with his own and licked his way into his mouth. He trailed his lips down to Castiel’s neck and sucked the soft flesh there. 

Cas growled low in his throat as Dean mouthed at his neck.

“Come in me. Mark me up. Tell me who I belong to.” Dean whispered, dragging his hands through Cas’ hair.

Cas let out a broken sob and came in Dean.  
“Fuck yes, baby.” Dean moaned as Castiel’s seed filled him up.

Cas collapsed on Dean and Dean ran his hands up and down Castiel’s, still clothed, back. Cas slowly pulled out and Dean hissed at the sensitivity. 

“Sorry.” Cas mumbled out, voice sounding fucked out. He moved and laid down beside Dean. 

Dean let out a breath of air and leaned up on his elbow, facing Cas. He reached down and tucked Cas back into his pants and zipped him up. He leaned over and softly kissed Castiel one last time. 

“Save me Cas.” Dean mumbled out before his eyes shifted back to black.

“Dean, wait!” Cas started to reach out but Dean snapped his fingers and he was gone.

“Shit!” Cas ran his hand through his hair and dropped it back on the concrete.

“I’ll save you Dean, I promise.” Cas murmured.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed that and if you did feel free to leave a comment down below. Kudos are love. If you want to leave me a prompt you can do so down below or reach me on my [Tumblr](http://ravenscat-tumbler.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Have great night/day wherever you are.
> 
>  


End file.
